


Polarise

by wafflesandpancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 4+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Ships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Williams!Nico, You Have Been Warned, i will go to hell for this, the second chapter may be a bit darkish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandpancakes/pseuds/wafflesandpancakes
Summary: The man who talks too much and the man who never talks. Stories of getting their heart broken and a story of trying to fix each other.Prequel(s) to "Magnets" - can be read without knowledge
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (Mentioned), Mika Häkkinen/Nico Rosberg, Nico Rosberg/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Don't tell me we're fin(n)ished

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just my weird imagination

It all started when he had moved up to Formula One. It was another step towards his dream, it was another step further away from his father. Not to get it wrong, he loved his dad, he was an idol for him, but their relationship had gotten more and more strained the older and more independent Nico grew. With his change to Williams, it felt as if his father’s grasp finally fell from him once and for all. A new world opened up in front of him, a world full of adventures and new relations. And even though he was happy, about it, even though he started to treasure his newly won freedom, he started to feel alone. Coming home to empty hotel rooms or his empty flat started to get on his nerves, and his body slowly but surely started to get touch-starved. All he wanted was someone to come home to, someone to cuddle, to kiss, to touch.

His wish was granted quicker than he had anticipated. It was the summer break of his first season in Formula One, and he decided to spend some quiet days at his parents’ place. He missed it if he was truly honest, but he would not trade anything in his life to go back. He loved racing with the pros, he loved his new lifestyle. Just sometimes, when he was awake at 3 am, looking into the darkness of his hotel room, he wished to be back in the familiar surroundings, waking up every morning to the look of his very own karting circuit around the house.

So he enjoyed the few days he got to spend there, the warm summer sun and the late evenings with his parents, talking about God and the world. He enjoyed the privacy he had at his childhood home, something he did not have when he was traveling around the globe, so he thought nothing of it as he walked down the stairs only dressed in an oversized Williams t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He had not anticipated another person other than his parents sitting in the living room, his head in some kind of book that his dad did have lying around. Nico froze in place, swallowing hard before recognizing the person.

“Uncle Mika!”

Mika turned around to look at Nico, a smile spreading on his lips. He got up, closing the distance between them, and pulled the German into a tight hug. Nico cuddled against him, enjoying the intimacy while he ignored that he was not wearing a lot of clothing.

“I’ve missed you, little one. Heard you’re racing in Formula One now?”

Nico rolled his eyes at the Finn’s grin, gently punching his arm.

“Dad told me already that you’re watching every race. Because of me.”

“You know I’ve always had my eyes on you. You’ve got a lot of talent.”

Oh, Nico knew that Mika had been watching him closely. He grew up with spending time with Mika, the Finn often visiting Keke, and he had grown to be his idol, of course not as much of an idol as his father was, but still pretty close. As he grew older, he had noticed something had shifted in Mika’s gaze. His eyes lingered longer on his body than they were supposed to, looking him up and down again and again. Even now, when his parents could come into the room at any moment, Nico noticed how Mika could not keep his eyes off of him.

“My talents don’t only revolve around racing. I’m good at a lot of things.”

Mika was hanging onto his lips, onto every word he said. His eyes were fixed on his lips, and Nico had to resist the urge to pull him closer and clash their lips together. He took a step forward, Mika’s hands were ghosting over his hips as the front door opened loudly, making the couple part as quick as they could, staring at each other in disbelief. They had nearly kissed. They had nearly broken a simple rule between them, they had nearly broken every bond they had established throughout the time.

Fuck.

~o~

They had spent the day sitting around, talking and watching old replays of either Mika’s or Keke’s races. Nico liked the way they talked about them, how their eyes sparkled as they were recounting the old days, the heated moments and the epic battles. No matter how often Nico had listened to the same stories, they captivated him over and over again. It felt as if he had been present at that time.

Later throughout the evening, the former racing drivers had decided to start grilling while Nico and his mom settled down on the side of the pool, sharing the latest gossip. The young Williams driver knew that Mika looked at him from time to time, but who blamed him? Everyone knew how good-looking Nico was, with his slightly toned but still a bit lanky body, his tanned skin, and the light hair. And Nico loved the attention that his looks gave him. Especially if Mika was the one giving him the attention. At least right now. Here, far away from the grid, the paddock, from racing, nobody cared about what he did (his parents did, of course, but they did not need to know what - or rather who - their son was about to do).

The situation escalated shortly after dinner. Nico, having excused himself from the table with the pretext of being tired and wanting to read a bit before going to bed, was laying in his bed, nervously biting onto his lip as he waited for what would happen next. He had expected Mika to stay downstairs for a bigger amount of time so that his parents would not be suspicious of what they might be doing, but the Finn seemed to have other plans as he turned up quicker than expected. Nico was wearing one of his team-shirts again, full-on prepared for the unexpected moment of his parents wanting to talk to him, believing he was only reading instead of being really close to having sex with one of his father’s friends.

The second the door opened, Nico grabbed his book to pretend he was reading instead of fantasizing about Mika opening him up, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as it was the Finn who entered the room. Sitting up a bit more, he threw the blanket to the side, revealing that he was only wearing his team-shirt, his cock already half-hard from the idea of what was to come, and he saw Mika smile at that before he turned around to lock the door.

“You’re so beautiful, _kulta_.”

The German shivered to the words of the other man and smiled, holding out a hand to him, just to pull him onto the bed. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, contemplating if this was really what they wanted to do, but it was Nico who took the first step and pulled Mika into a chaste kiss.

It was not as if he did not have any experience. He had fooled around with Lewis already, a hand- or blowjob here and there, when they were alone and horny, spending the evening together on a race weekend. And in some very lonely nights, Nico had imagined how it would feel if Lewis was with him as he had pushed his fingers inside him, spreading himself open and coming with the Brit’s name on his lips. It was just that he had never had… real sex.

Mika’s hands were all over his body, mapping it out, before spreading his legs and settling in between them. Long fingers were softly pressing against his entrance, earning a soft moan that made the Finn halt.

“You need to stay quiet, little one, we don’t want _isä_ to hear you, don’t we?”

Nico bit down on his lip as Mika continued to caress his body, pushing up the Williams shirt to be able to slowly stroke Nico’s nipples. Soft whimpers came from the younger one and he pressed his body against the other’s, grabbing the lube from beneath the pillow and pressing it into his hand.

“I need you. Now.”

The next thing he noticed were lube-coated fingers pressing against his hole once more, his teeth drawing blood as he bit on it when one finger entered his body. He could hear Mika chuckle as he started to move his finger, lips finding Nico’s throat, nibbling at the soft skin beneath his jaw. Nico’s body felt as if it was on fire, the sensation of the first one and then a second finger followed by a third was too big, too much. He had always imagined it like this, gentle and caressing, someone who adored his body being there with him. He had just not imagined that someone to be one of his father’s closest friends.

“This is your first time, right?”

The only answer Mika got was a short nod before Nico turned his face away, blushing.

“I’m going to make this perfect, then.”

The younger one watched mesmerized as the former driver started to undress himself, showing more and more of his toned body. Nico’s mouth dropped open as he pushed down his pants, not being able to stop himself from staring.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

Nico nodded slowly as Mika bent down, uniting their lips in a soft kiss as he lubed himself up. He felt the tip press against his entrance, and he arched his back from the bed as the Finn slowly pressed inside of him, waiting at the half to let him breathe, to get used to the new feeling. The German’s hands grabbed the light hair, holding his lover close, trembling beneath him. A slight nod indicated what Mika had needed, and he continued to push inside him, stopping the noises Nico made with his lips.

“Such a good boy. You’re doing so great, _kulta_.”

Soon, the room was filled with quiet moans and the ruffle of the white sheets beneath them as they found their own, slow pace, the last rays of light painting the room in a golden-orange hue. They felt like sinners, their actions not being the most ethical ones, but both of them could not care less, finding embrace in the other’s arms. Nico looked like an angel, fallen straight from the purest place of heaven, his hair shimmering golden in the evening sun, spread out like a halo on the pillows beneath him. Mika was towering over him, but instead of coming off as intimidating, it felt as if he was a guardian, his pillar of strength, someone he could hold on to. His fingers dug into the older one’s shoulders, a high-pitched moan coming from his lips as he came, spilling himself all over his stomach and chest. The Finn let out a quiet groan and thrust into him one last time before following Nico over the edge.

“You’re so beautiful, Nico.”

Nico drank up every praise, every nice comment, keeping it close to his heart. It was something special to him, hearing such nice words from one of his idols, one of the people he was closest to. It gave him a feeling of home.

~o~

To say that it had been a one time fling would be a lie. Mika spent most of the following evenings with Nico, showing and teaching him the most crucial things, how it felt good for both parts of the equation. Mika was talented, he knew how to make Nico come in a matter of minutes, but he took his time and watched him with a gentle smile on his lips. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Nico felt loved and treasured. He felt safe every time he laid in Mika’s arms, only to wake up with the heavy feeling of sadness when the other side of his bed was empty.

During the next races, Mika would stroll by, either knocking on the door to his hotel room late in the evening or entering the garage when no one else was around, pecking Nico’s lips once before walking into his driver’s room. Wherever they were, wherever they had sex, Nico would feel safe. Mika had become his safe space. Some kind of fucked-up home.

Still, the best times had to come to an end. And said end was Nico’s change to Mercedes. Of course, Mika’s visits had become irregular, less and less frequently, but when Nico was announced to become a Mercedes driver, it had stopped. Maybe it was because of the fact that Mika’s conscience had finally convinced him that this was wrong, maybe it was because they both had to look for something, someone new, maybe because Keke had noticed something about the two of them. It did not matter. In the end, Nico was alone again. Not that he had hoped that whatever Mika and he had would become something serious, he was not that big of a fool, but it was the fact that he would have to spend the nights alone in his bedroom again, without anybody to hold him close, without anybody to lean on, it was all of that combined that broke his heart and shattered him into pieces.

But while he tried to stick the pieces together, a new season started and his life had to continue. And with that, his heart started to yearn for another person. A person he should not have yearned for.


	2. I told you to not call me by my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mika comes Michael. After love comes coldness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for every Schumi fan.
> 
> And I- oop

The time they actually spent together voluntarily was spent in dark rooms, between ruffled sheets if they came that far, the teamwear still on their bodies. They were never supposed to be a team, they were so different, but something had told the people in charge that it was a good idea, that it would bring them the results they needed. The former World Champion and the Wanna-be. They were frustrated, both of them, because of each other, because of the team, because of the season, because of everything. And they knew that what they were doing was wrong, but did it stop them? Never.

He was used to getting whatever he wanted, he was the famous guy, he was the one with the experience, and Nico hated it. Everything was about him, nobody seemed to care about the young talent. Nico felt like the second driver, but far less appreciated. He told himself every day that he would not go down without a fight, that he would stand his ground instead of letting the other one’s tactics mess with his mind. But still, he ended up in his room, on his knees, the rough carpet pressing patterns into his soft skin.

He did not dare to look up at him, knowing that the only things that awaited him were stern eyes and a face empty of any emotions. He was just a toy, a piece in the other’s game, a stress-relief. Something to ignore the fact that his wife was waiting for him at home, not knowing about anything her husband was doing to and with his younger teammate. Nico closed his eyes as he felt the other’s body tense, and it did not take long for him to decide to swallow every drop of his semen, licking him clean carefully. The older man let out a somewhat disgusted sound and pushed him away, taking a step back while closing his pants.

“B-Bitte, Michael, d-darf ich-”

“I told you not to call me by my name.”

Nico closed his eyes in shame, letting his head fall down. It was humiliating, kneeling in front of his teammate, still partially undressed and rock-hard. It was even more humiliating that he refused to speak German to him. Goddamnit, they were both from Germany, they were working for a German team, so why did Michael have such a stick up his ass? And why did he forbid him to use his first name? It was stupid, it was fucked up, they were fucked up.

“But you are allowed to get yourself off.”

He put his right hand around his length, using the other one to hold himself up as he leaned back, soft moans escaping his throat as he moved his hand. His eyes were still closed, trails that tears had left earlier painting his cheeks, his lips swollen and coated in saliva. He knew that he was good-looking, that he looked like pure pleasure, but it did not matter at this moment, it was not important. This was merely a way to blow off some steam, a quick fuck, the only goal was to reach their orgasm. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Turn around and bend over. Use your hand to spread yourself.”

Yes, it was humiliating, but it pushed some buttons inside him that he hated, which made him compliant in Michael’s hands. He hated it, but he still did it as it turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Nico followed the orders, using his free hand to spread his cheeks, whimpering as he realized how exposed he was.

“Mh, you look so perfectly ready to be fucked. You would like that, wouldn’t you? If I fucked you without preparations?”

He moved his hand faster, moaning louder than he wanted to, pressing his forehead against the floor. He listened to the footsteps that were coming closer, far too gone in his headspace. The sharp sting on his head that followed as Michael pulled his head up by his hair got him back into the real world, a quiet noise of pain coming from him. Nico could not see him when he opened his eyes, but he could hear the older man’s voice in his ear.

“No matter what you think, Rosberg, you’re not a fighter. You are not the warrior you want to be. The team listens to me, the team would do anything for me. You are just the accessory, the beauty next to the strong man. You have nothing. Everything belongs to me.” The pain got worse as Michael pulled on his hair stronger, and Nico could hear the grin in his voice. “You belong to me. Your body, your mind, every single bit. You’re my hoe.”

Time had gotten a different meaning for Nico. Time was nothing he had to think about. The only time that mattered was his lap time. So came it that Nico did not know for how long they went on like this, how often they shared the bed, the floor, the shower, just any place they found where they could pull down their pants and go at it. It could have been days, weeks, month, he would not have cared (That it were in fact years which he spent commuting between his and Michael's bed was not something he wanted to think about. Wasted years.). Every time, Michael would tower over him, dominate him, and Nico would not fight back. He let it happen. Every time he dominated on track, Michael made sure to show him his place afterwards. And when the time for his retirement came, Nico did not shed a single tear of sadness. In contrary, tears of joy were shed, happiness rushing through his body as he got the news of his future teammate - who would become his greatest enemy all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "B-Bitte, Micha, d-darf ich-" - "P-Please, Micha, m-may I-"


End file.
